Accession
by Minor Arcana
Summary: Crowned as Egypt’s new queen, a woman is faced by ghosts of her past. Now, on the eve of her ceremony, there is only one thing on her mind. Finding peace.


**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and any affiliated parties. Beta-read by the author of Reeds and her own beta, so you may recognise some of the writing style.

**Author's Note:** Some real Egyptian words are used in this fic – Per A'a was the word for Pharaoh – Kemet meant Egypt. This is written by a different member of the group than the one who wrote The Reeds, The Lotus and The High Priest, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. It's a one-shot about Neith being crowned, which a reviewer wanted to see.

**Summary**: Crowned as Egypt's new queen, a woman is faced by ghosts of her past. Now, on the eve of her ceremony, there is only one thing on her mind. Finding peace.

-----

**Accession**

-----

Set, the new Per A'a, was seated on his throne, staring at the empty audience chamber, a place that had once been full of noise and activity. So much had happened in those few years since he'd joined with Neith, found out Akunadin was his father and had become Per A'a in Atemu's place. The young ruler had simply faded out of history, as he had sacrificed his own life and memory to defeat Zork Necrophidius and save Kemet.

Set felt sad about this, and he felt equally sad about all that had happened between him and his cousin over the years. Despite Atemu's naivety, he'd proved himself, and it hurt Set to think that he'd been bound to the promise he'd made to Atemu; to make history forget his name. Atemu hadn't deserved to be erased from history, as he had so wished. Even if it had seemed right during the heat of battle, it didn't feel right to Set as he reflected upon it in the here and now.

"Why?" Set whispered to himself.

The new Per A'a rose and stepped down from the throne.

_Sure, Atemu was young, naïve and at times an incredibly aggravating thorn in my side, but why would he ask me to be Per A'a? Why would he ask for his name to be forgotten?_ Set wondered for the hundredth time how Atemu's name was connected to the safety of the world.

Turning, the young man walked over to the table where he'd laid the Sennen Puzzle; he couldn't find it within himself to wear the former Per A'a's most treasured item, one passed down from Akunumkanon's time. Set then picked up the Puzzle and ran his fingers along the connecting lines, before his palm carefully rested over the eye in the centre of the pyramid.

"What should I do?" Set asked. "How can I hide his memory? How can I keep it safe without revealing his name?"

This continued to baffle the Per A'a. He was sure if one of the other priests had been alive they'd have advised him of something, but the only person that remained, Isis, was busy at the present time. Mind you, it was not as if he could expect them or anyone else to provide him with an easy answer.

"By the Netjer, such a thing is impossible," Set muttered, as he put the Puzzle down. "Guarding the Puzzle's secrets, crowning my queen all in front of all those gathered before me..."

-----

Elsewhere in the palace, Neith was with Isis and Mana, the only two remaining members of the old royal court, apart from Set.

The young woman was deep in thought about things too; Set was not the only one who was worried. Neith was thinking about those who'd survived those terrifying times that nearly ended everything. She thought about her husband, her three-month-old son and those who'd passed on. How would Subira, Zahara and Femi feel if they knew she was due to become Kemet's new queen? Femi and Zahara would probably be happy if she was, but what about Subira? Her dead friend, the previous queen, had been the one who had tried to preserve the friendship that had slowly but surely dwindled away, as their lives pulled in different directions.

_But then such things were already decided upon by the time of my birth; it is not my place to argue with the Netjer_, Neith thought, silently.

"What's bothering you, Neith?" Isis asked calmly.

"It's just nerves," Neith responded. "I'm wondering what may happen."

"Do you mean you are concerned how it shall be taken by the general population?" Isis quizzed.

Neith nodded.

"Yes, I suppose so," she admitted. "I've taken over with Set, replacing Atemu and Subira. Isis, tell me, how can it possibly be accomplished? How can one take over from a Per A'a that was loved by the people?"

"Anyone can take over," Mana whispered quietly. "But you know that no-one can be beloved right away; some came be, and some can be feared or revered. It's up to you and time to see how your rule will be reflected upon by those you preside over, my lady."

Neith turned and looked out towards the quickly setting sun, still wondering what to do. Where was Tabia? She had survived all that had happened, but the girl seemed to have disappeared, along with the artefact she was supposed to safeguard. No one knew where the young sorceress-in-training was, but they had figured that she'd gone to do something to honour those who had been lost in the fight.

-----

That night, as the remaining court members slept inside the palace, the shadows crept across the wall, torches continuing to burn. The sound of crackling embers passed through the corridors, as the torches flickered in gentle gusts of wind that billowed lightly through the palace. The magnificent building itself was being fixed, slowly but surely, away from its partly ruined state, though the repairs seemed to be taking forever.

Neith turned over in the warm bed, pulling out from under Set's arm. Groaning, she buried her head under her arm, shaking her head slightly.

"I really have to lay off food before bed," the brunette muttered, trying to go back to sleep.

As the world disappeared into Apep's darkness, the torches in the room flickered. Neith was glad her and Set were in another room; there was no way she would have slept in the same bed Atemu and Subira had shared once. That would have been disgusting! Thinking of Subira, Neith wondered about the glistening light she could see as she drifted off to sleep.

-----

_Neith awoke to find herself dressed in a light linen dress, and soon discovered that she was standing by the Great River. Three other girls and a tiger were there, playing in the river's cool waters. All three of them were laughing as they frolicked in the river, sending waves of water at each other. The tiger was growling as they flicked water at one another, the striped animal also trying to get in on the fun_

_"Osiris, get down!" a blue-haired girl cried, as the tiger jumped up and placed his paws against her._

_The girl cried out in alarm as the animal's weight pushed her back into the water, and she fell flat on her back._

_"Are you okay," asked a black-haired girl._

_"Yes," the first girl laughed. "Thanks, Femi."_

_Suddenly, Neith noticed a brown-haired girl waving at her._

_"Neith, you made it!" cried the girl who was waving at Neith._

_"Huh?" Neith murmured. "Zahara, is that you?"_

_"Yup," Zahara nodded. "Come on, play with us one last time."_

_"One last time? Why?" Neith questioned._

_"Don't you know?" asked Subira. "When you become queen, things become more serious, so I'd have fun whilst you can."_

_"You know about that?" Neith sounded surprised._

_Subira laughed as she waded out of the river alongside the other two girls, her faithful pet at her side, and walked up towards Neith. Subira smiled at the brunette and Neith felt the young woman take her hand._

_"Neith, you have no need to worry," Subira told Neith softly. "We know you're to be queen, and you have our blessing. Yes, even mine."_

_"Really?" Neith said softly._

_"We came to tell you that." Femi smiled._

_Osiris trotted up and sat beside Subira, who lowered her hand and stroked his large head. They all listened to the soft growl that was emanating from the tiger's throat. Subira then smiled down at Osiris before looking back up at Neith._

_"Come on, you, let's play!"_

_They ran back down to the river, dragging a reluctant Neith with them as Osiris walked slowly behind them. The rest of that time they spent playing, and Neith discovered that Tabia had been away, making a special epitaph for the other girls, and that she would be attending her crowning. Neith also found out that they were all happy where they were, Subira especially; she had been reunited with her family and beloved pet._

_Time seemed to pass by slowly, but soon the light began to fade away._

_"We have to go," Subira told Neith. "It's time for us to return to the beyond."_

_Subira reached up with her hands and closed her eyes. A small light shone between her palms, and the crown Subira had worn for her own crowning appeared there. Neith recognised it instantly, the royal crown that had been handed down for as long as she could remember._

_"I want you to know I was wrong for being against your union with Set, Neith. I hope you can forgive me for not supporting your happiness as you'd supported mine. Be strong, my friend, and rule with wisdom," Subira told Neith, as the other girls disappeared._

_Subira then stepped backwards with Osiris, disappearing back to the Afterlife, leaving Neith to go back to the world of the living._

-----

Neith awoke, and the young woman found herself alone in bed in the early hours of the morning. She reached to the side with a hand, feeling the cool emptiness of the space beside her. Her husband must have gotten up early and left, and Neith looked around; it appeared Set had taken Sobek with him.

Hearing a knock on the door, Neith told the person that they could enter.

"Morning!" Mana chimed, the young priestess peering at Neith from around the door. "It's time to get ready!"

"Is it time already?" Neith murmured, still feeling sleepy.

"Of course it is!" Mana laughed. "You're going to be the queen; life is just going to get better from here on in."

"Bira said it would get harder," Neith said softly.

-----

Later, as Neith waited in the room beside the special chamber used for ceremonies, a gentle knock sounded on the door and Tabia stepped inside.

"Are you ready?" asked the girl.

"Yes," Neith nodded, getting up from her knees. "I hope this goes all right."

"It will. Now let's go."

Both of the women left the room and entered the ceremony room, walking slowly.

Neith approached the large altar where Set was waiting and kneeled down before it.

"Neith." Set glanced around at the remaining courtiers. "As Per A'a of Kemet, I have the responsibility to bestow upon you the crown of my consort, not just as my wife, but I want you to rule with me at my side as my queen."

The young man turned around and took the crown as Mana gently extended her hands towards him, looking it over. He had comissioned the beautiful piece of jewellery to be Neith's crown. It was a gold tiara bound in the shape of the symbol of Isis, a winged kite, with a ruby inset on the point in the middle of where Neith's head would be. The kite's eyes were also red jewels, offsetting the rest of the piece.

"So with this crown, I make you my consort, my queen."

Set placed the crown onto Neith's head and gently pushed it backwards so that her hair was pushed away from her face. He then extended his hand and pulled Neith to her feet before turning her around to face the assembled court.

"This is Kemet's new queen; honour her faithfully!" Set proclaimed, and those gathered there exclaimed joyfully.

Set then stepped out from behind Neith to address the court. He raised a hand for silence, and thankfully it worked quickly.

"Now that this had been completed, I have another order of business for you all," he announced. "As per the former Per A'a's wishes, I am to make sure that his name is forgotten to protect the world. His name is never to be learned nor repeated by word of mouth nor parchment or art. Go and make sure his name is erased wherever it may be, but leave his images intact. If anyone speaks his name, theirs shall be a swift retribution upon the wings of death. Do not believe this to be spite, but a simple wish being granted. No go and carry this out; remember his sacrifice always, but never speak of it nor his name."

The courtiers bowed and all left, besides Mana, Isis and Tabia, plus the new priests Set had installed, who stayed behind to talk to Neith.

-----


End file.
